Welcome To My Life
by psav2005
Summary: After failing to win back Mark with her new look Quinn is down on life, until an unexpected person shows up and changes that. One-shot song fic, takes place during Quinn Misses the Mark.


**Welcome To My Life**

**_A/N: Hey everyone this is my new Zoey 101 story and it's another one-shot song fic. A few years ago the band Simple Plan came out with a song called "Welcome To My Life" and I really liked the song. Then a few days ago I heard the song for the first time in awhile, and it got be thinking. This story takes place during the episode "Quinn Misses the Mark" right after Quinn tries to win Mark back and right before a certain someone shows up. I hope everyone enjoys the story and please review._**

**_Summary: One-shot song fic. After failing to win back Mark with her new look Quinn is down on life, until an unexpected person shows up and changes that._**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing. Zoey 101is owned by Nickelodeon and Dan Schneider, and the song Welcome To My Life is owned by the band Simple Plan, who sing the song._**

_Do you ever feel like breaking down?_

_Do you ever feel out of place?_

_Like somehow you just don't belong_

_And no one understands you_

_Do you ever wanna run away?_

_Do you lock yourself in your room?_

_With the radio on turned up so loud _

_That no one hears you screaming_

_No you don't know what it's like_

_When nothing feels all right_

_You don't know what it's like_

_To be like me_

Quinn ran away from where Mark was as fast as she could. Once she felt she was far enough away she found a bench and started to cry. Her plan to win back Mark with a new look had failed miserably, and at the moment Quinn really hated her life.

_To be hurt_

_To feel lost_

_To be left out in the dark_

_To be kicked when you're down_

_To feel like you've been pushed around_

_To be on the edge of breaking down_

_And no one's there to save you _

_No you don't know what it's like_

_Welcome to my life_

Quinn then started to remember all the good times she had had with Mark, like there first date, which actually really wasn't a date. She thought it was a date and acted like it was a date, while Zoey and Chase knew it wasn't a date, but they acted like it was one, meanwhile Mark just thought they were all hanging out. Then there was the confrontment of Mark's girlfriend at the time, Courtney, and their break-up, and then Zoey and Chase confessing the truth. Then there was the time they spent after Zoey and Chase had confessed, as they got to know each other better, and soon started their relationship.

_Do you wanna be somebody else?_

_Are you sick of feeling so left out?_

_Are you desperate to find something more?_

_Before your life is over_

_Are you stuck inside a world you hate?_

_Are you sick of everyone around?_

_With their big fake smiles and stupid lies_

_While deep inside you're bleeding_

_No you don't know what it's like_

_When nothing feels all right_

_You don't know what it's like_

_To be like me_

Quinn then thought back to all the crazy situations that she and Mark had gotten into during there two plus year relationship. Like when she, Mark, Lola, and Zoey were able to get Moon Bars put into the schools vending machines, in place of all the junk food in them. She then remembered how she and Mark put cactus juice into them so they would taste better. Their plan was working fine; as everyone was buying the Moon Bars that is until they found out that the cactus juice she and Mark had added had made the students addicted to the Moon Bars.

_To be hurt_

_To feel lost_

_To be left out in the dark_

_To be kicked when you're down_

_To feel like you've been pushed around_

_To be on the edge of breaking down_

_And no one's there to save you _

_No you don't know what it's like_

_Welcome to my life_

Then she thought of the time when she blew Mark's eyebrows off during an experiment that went wrong. She thought she had the problem solved when she created a solution that accelerates hair growth, only to find out it accelerates hair growth a little too fast.

Then she remembered the time she created a breath spray to cure her bad breath, only to have it make her laugh non-stop, and that Lola was able to make her stop laughing when she kissed Mark, which was no laughing matter, as Quinn wanted to kill Lola for kissing her boyfriend, only to finally realize that Lola doing that had cured her of her problem. Quinn though still didn't like how her laughing problem was cured, and warned Lola never to do that again, only to have Lola strike back, telling her next time she had a breath issue to just go out and buy some gum or mints, which she finally realized would have been a better opinion.

Quinn laughed as she remembered the good times she had shared with Mark, but then she remember what happened during the past week, causing her tears and anger to return as she felt betrayed by Mark.

_No one ever lied straight to your face_

_And no one ever stabbed you in the back_

_You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay_

_Everybody always gave you what you wanted_

_You never had to work it was always there_

_You don't know what it's like, what it's like_

When Mark had first told her that he thought they should take a break, she was defiantly hurt to start with, but then the more she thought about it the more she seemed ok with it, as it was a really busy part of the semester, and Mark had mentioned he was getting behind in some of his classes. Even though they had taken a break as a couple, they still did study together.

Then one day when looking for Mark Quinn saw something that left her hurt, lost, and confused.

_To be hurt_

_To feel lost_

_To be left out in the dark_

_To be kicked when you're down_

_To feel like you've been pushed around_

_To be on the edge of breaking down_

_And no one's there to save you _

_No you don't know what it's like (what it's like)_

She saw Mark with this girl named Brooke. When she confronted them Mark revealed that he and Brooke where dating and Quinn was so hurt that she ran back to her dorm room crying. Then she thought of this brilliant plan to win Mark back my changing her look, so she changed her clothes, hairstyle, and makeup, hoping to win back Mark with a more attractive look. Quinn was then devastated when this plan didn't work, and now she was crying on this bench because of it.

Quinn then remembered that this wasn't the first time this happened to her. Back when she still went to school Seattle this same thing had happened to her. Her boyfriend at the time, a boy named Matt, had asked if they could take a break for a while. She went along with it, and just like her and Mark the two would still study together, only to find out one day that Matt was now going out with a girl named Samantha, who happened to then be Quinn's best friend, and she was truly devastated by this. This was one of the reasons Quinn decided to go to PCA when they finally let girls in.

_To be hurt_

_To feel lost_

_To be left out in the dark_

_To be kicked when you're down_

_To feel like you've been pushed around_

_To be on the edge of breaking down_

_And no one's there to save you _

_No you don't know what it's like_

_Welcome to my life_

_Welcome to my life_

_Welcome to my life_

Quinn Pensky officially hated her life as she continued to cry on the bench.

"Hey what's wrong," she heard a male say as he then sat down next to her.

Quinn looked up, shocked to see that of all the boys it could be, it was none other then Logan Reese.

And the rest they say is history.

**_A/N: Alright everyone that's my story, I hope you all enjoyed it, and please let me know what you thought of it by leaving a review._**


End file.
